


Amongst the Stars

by TrulyRomantic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fluff, How am I supposed to tage stuff?, I'm tired of fanfiction angst, M/M, No Angst, Self-indulgent fluff, Stars, feel good, nerds, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyRomantic/pseuds/TrulyRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oikawa pointed excitedly at pictures he collected in a little journal, they were vibrant and dreamy, techniolor pictures of nebulas and stars and striped planets cut out of magazines and possibly textbooks."<br/>'The library must hate him.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amongst the Stars

For as long as he could remember, Oikawa was obsessed with space. Outer space that is. As a child he would look up at the starry night, his little chestnut eyes sparkling with wonder. He thought about the dark expanses, both mysterious and lonely, filled with shiny bright balls of fire. He'd look at pictures of nebulas thinking about their colorful glow, the way their wispy clouds would intertwined in a myriad of rainbows. Their neon tones would follow him in his dreams as he squeezed a little alien plushy between his arms. He had a little telescope near his window, he'd wrap himself in blankets and cuddle close to his neighbor Iwaizumi, and they'd look at the stars together. Their skin pressed together sticky from the heat, Oikawa's little head pressed lazily against Hajime's shoulder.  
Oikawa was feeling extra comfy, his head snuggled in Iwa-chan's lap. Both of them sitting on the balcony floor, their shoddy little blanket fort protecting them from the elements. Iwaizumi ruffled through Oikawa's fluffy hair absent mindlessly.

A cool breeze flicked Oikawa's skin. He welcomed the refreshing chill. It kept his sleepy eyes held open a bit longer. His long eyelashes made the way his tired eyelids droop even more apparent. His friend noticed and tousled his hair a bit to rouse him. Oikawa couldn't help but notice way his fingers buried themselves in his thick locks, ruffled through them both carelessly and gingerly. He snuggled up resting his head in his friends lap, being spoiled like a kitten waiting for pets. It was desperately affectionate side of Oikawa saved for only close family, and of course Hajime Iwaizumi.  
"Hey Hajime, go to space with me."  
"Huh?" He mused between chews, snacking on some marshmallows he brought up to the balcony with him.  
"We'll go together and have a planet all to ourselves! Wouldn't that be awesome!!?"  
"I guess, but I think you'd drive me crazy."  
"What the-? Iwa-chan is so mean!"  
Hajime grinned and handed him some marshmallows to calm him down.  
Tooru twiddled the the puffy treat, the starch covering his fingers.  
"But really Iwa-chan...wouldn't you come with me?"  
"Hmm isn't lonely out there?"  
"....it wouldn't be lonely if you were there..." The last bit Oikawa said so softly it was almost a whisper but the hurt in his voice was evident.  
"Oh."  
His friend started to shift.  
Hajime quickly grabbed a handful of Tooru's hair before he could try to escape.  
He didn't pull, just held it gently between his fingers.  
Oikawa was always like this, desperately sensitive.  
Hajime paused for a moment just studying Tooru's failing poker face, he sighed.  
"I would go, my mom would probably kill me if I let you go on your own."  
"It's because I'm so cute! Unlike Iwa-chan!" He replied satisfied.  
"Ugh she should really be quiet, everything goes to your head."  
It seemed all the adults were so protective of the cute little angel which was Oikawa. If only they knew Iwaizumi thought to himself, the bratty little nerd he really was.  
Despite that, Iwaizumi wasn't jealous of him nor did he begrudge him for it. Not when Oikawa would run over to Iwaizumi house every time an airplane flew over their house claiming it was an UFO. Not when he would beg to sleep over every time he was traumatized over the latest cheesy alien flick that probably had much more violence than any 8 year old had business viewing.  
Not when he practice for hours with Iwaizumi a gleam in his big chocolate brown eyes everytime Hajime's hand touched his signature toss. He would look up at Iwaizumi with a golden grin, glowing over his little victories. The truth was, the one who found Oikawa the cutest was probably Iwaizumi. He was possibly the most protective too, because he knew that his bratty attitude and gloating were all to compensate for how horribly insecure he was.  
It got late and they both slipped into the oversized sleeping bag provided by Oikawa's parents.  
Hajime turned to face away from Tooru. He stared at the wall like it was only companion.  
He knew that to his back was probably a shocked stare. They usually would usually face eachother, whispering to one another until they both fell asleep to the lull of their voices. Oikawa bit down his lip, acting like he didn't want to cry thinking that Hajime had suddenly decided to ignore him. But Iwaizumi didn't really want to turn around for what he was going to say.  
"You know...wherever you go, I would probably follow you. It doesn't matter where, but we'll go together."  
There was a long silence, Iwaizumi was sure that Tooru must have heard him.  
He never responded but Iwaizumi felt Tooru's warm little body cuddling against him. His arms wrapping around him like he was a plush toy, maybe one of Oikawa's dumb little martian stuffies. He felt asleep like that, the warmth of his friend's cheek pressed against his shoulder, the feeling of steady breathing pulsing against his back.  
Apparently Oikawa's mom came in and snapped a picture to put in a photo book. With the morning light glowing on both their sleeping faces snuggled together, it was a rare moment, Iwaizumi for once didn't look pissed and Oikawa, was documented actually being quiet and not annoying. Strangely Iwaizumi found the picture endearing. A vein popped in frustration with himself for his own weakness to the little brat Oikawa Tooru, and the fact he found anything relating to him no matter how stupid or childish, endearing.  
The next night was the same, looking up at the boundless sky snuggled together for warmth.  
Oikawa pointed excitedly at pictures he collected in a little journal, they were vibrant and dreamy, techinolor pictures of nebulas and stars and striped planets cut out magazines and possibly textbooks. The library must hate him. Oikawa was pointing out where they planned to visit when they would supposedly become astronauts and explore space together.  
Somehow the most exciting stars were the gleam in his friend's eyes. They didn't need suits or a ship. They were already lost in their own little world on that little balcony drifting in ebony night, their minds sparkling like stardust.  
They had dreams in their young minds, vast limitless like the galaxy. They were painted over with doubt and insecurity black as the sky, but somehow their hope and determination sparked through the shadow. Oikawa was ambitious, and he was going to be shooting for things far beyond their expectations, but they would always go together. That was their promise. Hajime held his best friends hand, neither of them said anything but exchanged a silent understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> First Haikyuu!! fanfiction, I always want to write one but it's so hard figuring how to start these things haha  
> I actually never read the first chapter of a book, I start in the middle and then when I'm done I read the beginning like it's a cool prequel. My friends think I'm crazy xD  
> As of such, I have a bad idea of how to start stories lol I never like beginning, straight to action!   
> But I did like the idea of bringing in some IwaOi childhood and throwing in cheesy space anaolgies because lately I've been a space nerd xD   
> I think I'm going to make this a multi-chapter, hope you stick around for updates. Feedback is always greatly appreciated :D Have a lovel days <3333
> 
> Edit- Sorry I added a whole new paragraph, I was going through my drafts and forgot that this was the old draft. I usually would try to avoid this but I think it's sounds better with it so I went for it xD


End file.
